The present invention relates generally to an electronic device that uses a computer application that allows parties the use of transactional flash cards on digital screens of any such electronic device. More particularly it relates to a computer application that lets a user control a digital device that displays digital transactional flash cards. Transactional flash cards are described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/144,513, filed Oct. 25, 2001 by Rehbein et al., titled “Method and Apparatus for Performing a Transaction Without the Use of Spoken Communication Between the Transaction Parties.” A digitally displayed transactional flash card allows one first party user to order an item from at least one second party without the use of spoken language. The computer application consists of an executable program, a database of transactional flash cards and a user profile, all of which are located in the memory portion of the computer. The executable program allows the first party user to interact with the database, create his/her preferences and make notes on digital transactional flash cards. It also allows first party users of an electronic device with this computer application installed on it to interact via the Internet with each other, by sharing digitized notes, digitized images and other digitized material related to the digital, transactional flash cards.